DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The University of Iowa Oncology Research Training Program is designed to support postdoctoral research training in a mentored environment for outstanding M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s who wish to become cancer researchers and acquire the knowledge and skills necessary to perform independent cancer research including basic laboratory and clinical research. The program is based on the expertise of 30 experienced faculty members who are members of the Cancer Center at the University of Iowa. General areas of expertise include 1) Cancer immunotherapy, 2) Cellular activation and tumor biomarkers, 3) Clinical oncology with an emphasis on urologic oncology and bone marrow transplantation, 4) Molecular mechanisms of metastasis, 5) Free radicals and cancer, and 6) Cancer epidemiology. The majority of candidates will have the M.D. degree, and have completed both their residency training and the clinically intensive portion of their subspecialty oncology training. A minority of trainees will have a Ph.D. and a stated commitment to pursuing a career in cancer research. During the period of support, at least 75 percent of participants' time will be devoted to cancer research training. The program will be based within The University of Iowa Cancer Center. The three-year curriculum will be divided into the initial year (core year) and two years dedicated directly to research training (research years). During the first six months of the core year, all trainees will participate in clinical research and basic research rotations to gain a familiarity with various aspects of state-of-the-art basic oncologic r e s earch. In addition, they will attend classes in cancer biology, epidemiology/biostatistics, informatics, and medical ethics. They will also begin an intensive period of cancer research training under the mentorship of an experienced cancer investigator. Mentored research will be continued during the research years. Progress of trainees will be monitored continuously by a personal mentoring committee and by the program advisory committee and Program Director. On completion of the program, it is expected that trainees will have a thorough understanding of the various aspects of cancer research, and be able to function as independent cancer researchers in an academic setting.